Comfort Me
by mellycici
Summary: "I want to be with you, it is as simple, and as complicated as that." -Bukowski
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction. I decided to write a Degrassi one because it was one of my favorite shows growing up and i was intrigued by the Zaya relationship that has been going on and have read so many great fan fictions that i decided to make some of my own.

[The first chapter is going to be the point of views of Zig and Maya. This takes place after Firestarter pt 2. It is a bit short but i do want to make quite a few chapters.]

Zigs POV-

I don't understand what Zoe meant by how everyone is better off without her. I wish that i could help her in someway or make her understand that everything would be okay. However I don't even think what i say matters because she seemed so hellbent on doing whatever she wanted to do anyways. I still don't know exactly how i feel about her and that just makes me frustrated because clearly i haven't had much luck with girls these past few years. I shake whatever I'm feeling then decided to head back to Matlin's house.

Mayas POV-

What just happened back there? How did Miles and I end up being in the center of the inferno that just went down. The real question is did Miles and I just make amends? Was everything now cool between us? I'm pretty sure it is because a huge weight was lifted off my chest when i realized he did want me around. He didn't want me to be completely out of his life because he realized that i was such a solid friend in his life. It's not that i have feelings for him anymore because i truly don't. It just feels kinda good that he appreciated me even if i can be a bit of nutcase. I need to get out of my head because i have so many thoughts that are just rambling all at once. Im going home now because after today i need my bed and I need to tell Zig what happened, not that he's gonna want to hear it about it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

[Continues from Chapter 1.. ]

"I'm so drained.. I need to sleep after today.." Maya groans out as she drops her bag to the kitchen floor.

"Tell me about it.. such a weird day." Zig replies and shrugs his shoulders.

There becomes a silence between them as if there is some kinda of tension that is building up. Maya feels this and becomes uncomfortable, not sure why this feeling overtaking this whole entire room. Zig stretches his arms and takes out his phone and begins texting away. This makes Maya a bit annoyed because he isn't looking at her at all and feels that something is going on. Maya didn't want to bug him with questions or make him feel that she was worrying about him but she couldn't help but sense something was off.

"So.. your never going to guess what happened between Miles and I.." Maya begins to say.

Zig rolls his eyes and has a feeling he knows what she's going to say. She is going to rant about how Miles is changing and that she thinks he's back to his normal self and a bunch of bullshit that he honestly could care less about. Zig wanted Maya to be fully over Miles and to start caring for herself.

"Let me guess, you guys are working things out and are soon to be back on." Zig says sarcastically with a smirk.

"Actually.. no that is not it all." Maya replies firmly.

This brings a slight shock to Zig but he doesn't bother to get his hopes up. He knows that Maya and him are not going to be together. She has made that so clear. He flashes back to when they first kissed and remembers the feeling so strongly that it almost makes him sick. He shakes his thoughts and thinks about Zoe again and how Maya doesn't even know that he's back in gang business. He feels a lump in his throat and doesn't know what to say.

"Well… than I'm sure whatever it is, you seem a whole lot better.. so that's good."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we got closure. Everything is almost falling back into place but

i feel we haven't talked in ages and i don't feel close to you anymore." Maya finishes.

This brings comfort to Zig, knowing that Maya is somewhat starting to get back to a better place. She no longer carries this dark ghost haunting her with thoughts of worry and anxiety. Then he starts thinking about what would happen if he told her about the gang and what that would do to her. Maybe he shouldn't tell her, maybe everything can be okay. He knows thats not how its going to play out. He so badly wants to be close to her again too.

"Listen i know things might be a little different between us but i still feel we are good friends. I know I've been around Zoe a lot and busy with other things but in my book I feel everything is fine.." Zig tells her smoothly.

Maya knows Zig is lying, she can tell by how frazzled he looks and as it looks like he is concealing something from her. She doesn't push the issue because she doesn't want to fight with him. Why would he even bring up Zoe? She doesn't care that they hang out or what they do. That's when she starts thinking about them hanging out and how she wraps her arms around him and starts to flirt so innocently and he is just eating all of the shit up. Maya starts to heat up and can feel her hands start to get clammy.

"Im going upstairs.. talk to me Zig when you actually want to tell me the truth.." Maya blurts out.

Maya starts to walk away, she brushes against Zig slightly, pushing him a little. He starts to become overwhelmed and feels guilt forming. His phone lights up and there are two messages. One is from Zoe, asking to talk about what happened earlier today. The other one is from Vince. He takes a deep breath and throws his phone on the counter. Everything in him wants to tell Maya the truth yet so much is at stake.


	3. Chapter 3

Zigs POV:

I hear loud music coming from Mayas room, so loud i almost want to get up and turn off the damn iPod. It's 4 o'clock in the morning and I'm so exhausted from over thinking last night.

The songs that are actually playing are somewhat relaxing but aren't exactly happy songs either. I'm trying to make out the lyrics and I'm pretty sure its Death Cab for Cutie. Maya told me how she wanted to see them live once. She ranted about how the lyrics were so profound and i agreed. Music was something Maya and I had a mutual understanding for. I want to go check up on her but I'm not sure if that's a great idea. She was so heated about yesterday and I almost don't even know why. It was obvious i was full of shit by what i was saying but that doesn't make me an asshole for not wanting to confront anything yet. I let out a big sigh and roll over, trying to block out everything i can. Maybe she is doing this on purpose so that i can walk in her bedroom. I almost let out a laugh because it's obvious. This isn't going to be easy but what can i say? Our relationship never was easy.

Mayas POV:

What made me want to blast Death Cab for Cutie at 4 o'clock you ask? I couldn't sleep at all and I couldn't help but notice how off Zig was. He would tell me if there was something wrong. Our friendship has always been so important to me even if there was some conflicts along the way. I figured me playing Death Cab would get his attention. One of my favorite songs is Photobooth by them. The song is so nostalgic and puts me at ease. I let the words sink in and I'm almost completely lost in my own world. My thoughts start to go back to when Zig and I were sitting against the brick walls at school. I remember how defeated I felt because of everything that happened. My emotions were so unclear because I couldn't tell what was real or what wasn't real. When Zig intertwined his fingers with mine, I couldn't help but feel safe. I don't want to say comfort zone because that's not always a good thing, is it? I keep staring at the clock, just waiting and waiting. I give up expecting him to walk in here so i turn off my music and attempt to drift slowly into a deep sleep.

[ It's breakfast time, and school is about to start soon.]

"Good morning Zig, how did you sleep last night?" Mrs. Matlin laughs as she goes over to sit at the kitchen counter.

Zig looks completely disheveled, his hair is a mess and his eyes are completely bloodshot.

"Not so great.. loud music kept me up for a little while." He replies with a small smile.

Everyone is like a walking zombie in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast and get through the morning.

"Maya.. get down here, your going to be late!" Mrs. Matlin screams.

After a few minutes, Maya casually walks in the kitchen and opens the fridge looking for something quick to make. Zig looks over and almost spits his orange juice all over the counter.

She's wearing this unbelievable outfit that shows off her body in all the right places. Her blonde hair is slightly waved and her perfume has this sweet vanilla smell that could make anyone drop to their knees.

Maya looks over at Zig with a smirk on her face and his facial expression is so ridiculous that he realizes his mouth is still open.

"Umh.. do you think this outfit is okay? I have this meeting after school with some local musicians about getting some of the songs i wrote out there." Maya asks.

Zig almost doesn't believe her because why would she be wearing something so hot unless she's trying to impress someone. He figures it's for a guy but he didn't even want to know who it was for.

"I mean its definitely a statement.. y- you look great." He manages to spit out.

"Alright, cool because i don't want them to think I'm some immature teenage girl." Maya informs.

" They would have to be stupid not think you are one of the most talented musicians out there." Zig responds with a smile.

Whatever tension that was brewing up last night has now simmered down. Zig knew he had to tell Maya about what was going on but he wanted the timing to be right. However he didn't want to wait too long because he knew this was going to blow up big time. Zig thought the best time to tell her is when she wasn't all riled up.

"Zig.. about last night." Maya begins to say.

"Maya, don't worry about. You were right, i was being kinda weird and there is a reason behind it and I want to tell you but not here and not now." Zig quietly says.

This doesn't exactly sit well in Maya's stomach because she has a feeling what its about and she doesn't want to be right. She doesn't want to start anything so she keeps quite and try's to just let it be.

"Also, the loud music.. Yeah kinda was trying to get you to come talk to me.." Maya responds in a low voice.

" Well i mean that was kind of obvious Miss Matlin."

They both laugh at each other and start to head out the door.

[ Later at school..]

Zigs POV:

Is Maya being serious with that outfit? I find myself staring so intensively that Grace gives me a nudge.

"Novak.. You have dreamy eyes right now, stop staring at Matlin like that." Grace laughs.

"Am i being that obvious? I'm sorry but i was causally having breakfast this morning when she bends over next me with that hot pink strapless dress on." Zig replies

"Why is dressed up? Does she have a hot date with rich boy or something?" Grace asks.

"No.. she claims there is some meeting after school but who knows maybe she is meeting up with money bags."

Zig kinda hopes Maya isn't meeting up with some guy. She has not exactly picked such winners and I don't want to seen he get hurt again.

"Oh no.. I see an angry Zoe headed our way." Grace says

Ever since Zoe has told the police what happened, a lot of things changed. Zoe has tried to keep a low profile because she knew how much everyone disliked her as of right now. She wanted to explain more elaborately to Zig why

she said what she said and that maybe it was possible to start over again.

"Hey Zig.. you never answered my text from last night." Zoe pulls Zig over to the side of the hallway.

Zig completely forgot that Zoe had texted him last night. He was preoccupied with the consuming thoughts of Maya and the gang that he kinda let Zoe slip his mind a little. He was wondering if he should take that as a sign. Zig thought Zoe was a cool girl, she had a tough attitude and was very much attractive but he also didn't know if Zoe would even understand any of issues with the gang. She knew nothing about him really, he was starting to think it was just a small attraction at this point.

"Oh.. yeah I'm sorry i got caught up in the somethings." Zig replied casually.

"I know what i said yesterday about how things are better off. Maybe they aren't."

She's looking at Zig with a lot of emotion in her eyes. Zoe never really knew what it felt like to have someone be nice to her like Zig has. She was willing to give it a chance and not let her stubbornness get in the way of it.

However it didn't seem like Zig was so convinced .

"Listen Zoe, i think your great but i need some consistency. One minute you tell me to beat it, the next you want to make things work. If you liked me, it wouldn't have taken this long for you to realize it." Zig replies.

Zoe stands there with her hands on her hips, slowly tilting her head down and letting out a small sigh.

"Thats not always true, sometimes it does take time for someone to realize how they feel about people.. remember that Zig." Zoe finishes.

The hallways start to crowd up again, as the students of Degrassi rummage the halls. Zig felt horrible about what just happened but he was still just unsure of it all. Plus he had to meet Vince tonight for some side jobs, so he needed to keep a clear head. All girls did for Zig was distract him from everything. He didn't mind the distractions that much at times even when it's Maya in a hot pink dress.

"Wait up!" Maya yells.

Zig turns around and sees Maya rushing over with a million books in her hand. She runs right into him, with all her books dropping to the floor. Maya is so close to him that he's starting to lose it because he can smell her vanilla perfume and her hands are somewhat wrapped around him to prevent her from falling and her chest is nearly pushed up against his.

"What was so important to tell me you little klutz." Zig responds.

"Sorry.. I lost my balance a little with these shoes., So there is this party tonight and I'm pretty sure everyone is going." Maya responds.

"And I'm guessing you want me to go?"

"Obviously, its going to be so much fun!"

"Ahh alright, i guess ill make an appearance." Zig smiles.

What's going to go down tonight? A party could only mean.. well a few things.


	4. Chapter 4

ZIGS POV:

What am i going to wear tonight? I feel i shouldn't even be asking myself this question because i know I'm going to be somehow wearing all black. There is nothing wrong with black either, so screw anyone else's opinion on it. This party is suppose to be this huge ragerr that the majority of the school is going to. I normally wouldn't be that into it but Maya seemed to really want to go and i don't see why not. I don't plan on staying that long because i know i have to meet up with Vince later to do some jobs for him. I really hope Maya doesn't figure out why I'm leaving or somehow ends up following me because she knows I'm up to no good. Sometimes i do like that about her, how she just pushes the limits to things but other times i just wish she would not get so involved all the time. I wonder what happened at her meeting or if she actually went to a meeting that is.

Mayas POV:

Okay so i lied about this meeting i was going to earlier. The truth is i found out about Zig being involved with the gang again. I somehow managed to keep things in a calm matter because i didn't have a choice but to be completely mutual about it because if Zig found out what happened.. he would completely lose it. I already had a feeling something was going on so the other day i met up with Vince and he promised me that Zig would be out if idid some things for him.. Not for him but just some drugs and a "fun night out" type of thing. I got dressed up today because i was suppose to go out but this huge party tonight happened and I'm also so scared. Maybe this is a set up but i swear whatever happens tonight.. I can't lose Zig. I just can't.

[At the Matlins house]

"Hey.. how did that meeting go earlier today?" Zig asks Maya

Maya is fumbling around with her purse trying to avoid answering this question somehow. She can't even look at him because she feels so guilty as it is. Flipping her hair over her shoulder and biting on her lip, she manages to get something out.

"Oh it was great, thanks. I'm just going to get ready for tonight, i need to freshen up." Maya responds too quickly.

"Don't be too long because Grace should be here any minute." Zig yells up the stairs.

He is suspicious of how she is acting but doesn't look too much into it because Grace is outside already.

Maya comes downstairs looking even better than she did before. Her confidence is showing strong but deep down she's a nervous wreck because anything can happen tonight.

They both proceed outside to Grace's car.

"Woah blondie.. lets talk about dressing up." Grace turns around staring at Mayas ensemble

Zig stares over trying to not make a comment about it because he's been trying to not drool over her for another second. Their eyes glance over at each other once and Zig can feel his hands getting clammy as he rubs them on his black jeans. Maya gives a warm smile and turns her head away staring at the window.

They arrive at the place and its absolutely gorgeous., The house has 3 stories and a huge backyard with a hot tub, a pool and awesome twinkly lights hanging on the back porch. Everyone from school is here, having drinking games in one corner and girls taking shots with randoms. Then you have the smokers hot boxing the basement. Yes, even the basement is awesome because its a black light room. The dancing is so contagious, the music is flowing through everyones veins. Some girl pulls out paint and is squirting the bottles all over the place. She is laughing and pulls Zig over to her as she begins to dance with him. He is a little taken a back from the impulsive gesture but he goes along with it. Grace goes over to the kids lighting up bongs and taking out glass mirrors on the table in front of them. Maya is standing in her place with her arms crossed taking in everything. She is staring at Zig dancing with that short brunette with theses high waisted shorts that are nearly riding up her ass. Maya starts to become flustered but doesn't understand why so she decides to go upstairs to the bar on the patio.

The guy behind the bar is some senior who looks jacked up on all sorts of things. Maya goes around back of the bar to take a bottle of flavored vodka. Usually she wouldn't be getting drunk like this but after all the stress with Zig and the gang she needed a little something extra. Her attention is drawn back to the gang. What if Vince shows up here? how is she going to get away with meeting up with him when Zig is going to wonder where she is. Maya cracks open the bottle and is looking around for some shot glasses but doesn't stress it because she is taking it straight from the bottle.

"Maya Matlin.." a voice from across the room nearly yells

She turns around and sees Miles waving her down. Maya walks over with her bottle in one hand and carrying her bag in the other.

"Drinking tonight?" Miles asks with a smile.

"Yeah i mean i guess it doesn't hurt to have a little fun." she replies shrugging her shoulders.

Maya is staring at the ground thinking about the past few years and how so much has changed. She tries to shake her thoughts because she wants to forget everything and not feel so much. Plus Miles is staring at her so hard that she can feel it.

"Do you want to play beer pong? Im pretty sure you would be good on my team." Miles asks

"Ugh yeah sure why not." Maya replies

They go into the other room where kids are surrounded by tables of different games of beer pong going on. There are so many sloppy drunks and make outs sessions going on in almost every corner of this room. Its like one those crazy parties that you only see on tv. Maya starts to feel lonely and traces along the rim of her solo cup sitting on the table as she spaces out.

After a few rounds, Maya is feeling pretty drunk but she is coherent enough to know whats going on. She's laughing and twirling around as she dances around the room.

She feels a tug on her skirt and turns around to see Zoe annoyed and frustrated.

"Have you seen Zig? I have been looking for him and i can't find anyone here.. We need to talk." Zoe says with a sour expression on her face.

Maya looks a little confused because she doesn't know what Zoe is talking about and figures there is trouble in paradise.

"No.. i mean the last time i saw him he was with this girl but i mean.. i-i think that was awhile ago." Maya just barely gets the words out of her mouth.

"Your no help.. this party is going to get busted for sure, we need to get out of here." Zoe responds nervously.

"Don't even sweat it Zo.. just let loose a little." Maya laughs

"The last time i let loose.. i ended up getting raped remember.. " Zoe answers annoyed.

"Fine.. i'll go find Zig." Maya finally says.

Maya gets out of the room and is passing by a bunch of random strangers at his point. She can't tell whether the music got louder or if the alcohol is kicking in ten times more than it was before. Not sure of where to look first, she figures her best bet is to go back down the basement. On her way down, the music is turned off and its pretty silent. The bathroom door is flung wide open and the room reeks of smoke. Slowly approaching the door, she finds Zig in the bathtub leaned over the sides. He seems wasted out of his mind but once he sees Maya hovering over him he starts to rub his eyes.

"Oh.. hey there." Zig pulls Maya into the bathtub.

"Oh my gosh are you serious? what the hell are you doing in a bathtub." Maya laughs so hard she almost can feel tears coming out of her eyes.

"Honestly.. i don't even remember how i got here but id say it was a bunch of us filling the bathtub and having a mini hot tub party." Zig responds.

There is a moment of silence as they stare blankly at the window in front of them. Maya goes to lay her head on his shoulders and starts to sigh heavily.

"Is there something wrong?" Zig asks.

"Zig.. Why do things have to be so confusing. I mean just life. Why can't everything make sense." Maya quietly says.

He feels this warmth in his chest and he wants to lean in a little closer but knows that won't do anything.

"I wish it was Maya.. but thats just the way it is, but i do need to tell you something." Zig says

"Zig i know your in the gang again." Maya blurts out.

"What.. What do you mean, how did you find out and why didn't you say anything, aren't you mad." Zig's face turns red and starts to get nervous.

"I kinda met up with him." Maya turns her head away and feels tears starting to form.

"Maya why would you ever meet up with Vince? How is more of the question." Zig starts to raise his voice he feels anger building up.

"Zig.. i don't want you to get hurt… I needed to meet up with to see what can be done." Maya softly says

"Nothing can be done.. and i don't want you getting involved .Maya you could get hurt.." Zig yells

No one says anything for awhile and you can hear a soft cry coming from Maya. She slowly starts to get up but Zig pulls her back down. He turns to her and leans in to kiss her but she resist at first.

" I can't lose you, don't you see that." Maya says with anger.

Zig is slightly confused because he doesn't know why she cares this much. He knows that they are best friends but he's starting to think that there might be some feelings that have been repressed. There just has to be because he doesn't buy for a second that Maya doesn't feel anything more than friends at this point. He just knows that something is there, that thing that has always been there. If she would just let it happen instead of resisting and playing these games.

He takes his hands and wraps them around her waist pulling her in closer to him. Maya is so exhausted that she doesn't have the urge to fight anything so she sinks in. That's when she has this urge to tell Zig how she feels but she can't explain how she feels because her feelings are never certain. At this very moment she can't help but feel comfort. Why does she feel like she is on a high that cannot be contained? Thats when Maya decides to do something bold. She gets out of the tub and drags Zig behind her. There was a room in the basement that was somewhat secluded from the rest of the place. It had a huge bed with tapestries along the walls and a bunch of candles with blue colored lights dangling along the bed.

"Why are we in here?" Zig asks with a smirk.

Maya pulls Zig in and starts to kiss him. He doesn't hesitate to kiss back not one bit. The kiss becomes deeper when she nearly pushes him on the bed. His hands are traveling along her thighs as she sits on top of him.

The breathing is so heavy between them that they nearly can hold themselves back. They break apart for a second and Zig has his eyes locked on Mayas. He wants to say something but instead he pulls her back in and starts to kiss her neck slowly going further down. Maya goes to unsnap her bra and feels a rush of blood going to her head. His mouth nearly drops and he takes a gulp trying to not make himself look like a amateur. She presses against him and looks him dead on in the eyes.

"Remember when you said you'd wait for me?" Maya softly speaks

Zig feels his heart pounding and can nearly contain himself because he wants Maya so badly.

"Well.. I'm yours." She finally says


	5. Chapter 5

**ZIGS POV:**

The words coming out of her mouth almost seem to fade because my heart is beating so damn fast. I want to believe her, in what she is saying. I mean how could i not? She's laying bare chested on top of me with those blues eyes that i can't manage to look away. It just doesn't seem to real to me. I'm going to wake up the next morning and this is all going to be some fantasy i played out. I know she's drunk but her lips taste so damn good and i almost want to make a smart remark telling her i told her so but i bite my tongue because knowing this blondie she's going to end up changing her mind in a matter of 20 minutes. I can't decide whether i want to make the next move but before i have time to process it her skirt is off and her hands are trying to unbutton my jeans.

Suddenly a loud noise is filling the room upstairs. They are trying to make out the screams and shouts but the room they are in is so secluded that the walls are blocking out majority of the sound.

Maya becomes slightly distracted from this and starts to stop doing what she is doing. Her eyes start to water, creating this film of sadness over her eyes. Zig takes her hands and pulls her in to him.

"Its okay.. don't worry about it, We can take this slow." He says holding her.

Maya starts to slightly panic as she scoots over next to Zig. She feels her nerves begin to tingle and is looking around everywhere for her top.

"What the hell is going on?" Zig nervously helps her

Maya ignores Zig and finds her sequin top underneath the bed. Struggling to get her top on, she's starts to cry and ends up laying on the floor.

He goes over next to her and try's to wrap his arms around her but she pushes him away.

" I don't understand.. Maya why are you being like this?

At first she doesn't say anything and doesn't know whether she is so drunk that everything is scaring her. The emotions that are running through her, the feelings that are so real that it nearly makes her sick to her stomach. The thought of liking someone so much that it controls every inch of your body.

"Did you regret what you said? Are you just really drunk.." Zig confronts her

Before she has the time to say anything, Zoe comes running downstairs.

"Guys..we need to leave now! A gang is here and its an absolute shit show in this house." She manages to say but is shaking so hard. Then Zoe starts to analyze the situation that is going on right in front of her. From Zig with no shirt on sweating like he ran marathon and between Maya on the floor with smudged makeup and messy hair.

"What is going on here..?" Zoe asks

"Look Zo, I'm sorry its just that.." Zig cant even finish what he is saying because he doesn't know how to tell her that he loves Maya.

" I can't believe this." Zoe storms back up stairs.

Zig lets out a big sigh and pulls out his phone. He sees a few missed calls from Vince and realizes that he might be upstairs.. in this house. His first thought is to get Maya safely out of here.

"Maya.. we need to get out of here.." He crouches down in front of her, trying to make eye contact.

She's staring blankly at the wall ahead and is trying to pull her self together enough to make out what he is saying.

**MAYS POV:**

I can't help but stare into space because my brain is officially mush. Its like i can't make anything out anymore because all i want to do is scream. The way Zig is looking at me, his eyes hold this gentle stare and it reminds me of the way he looked at me when I was having nightmares and couldn't sleep. There is this warmth in my heart because how have i ignored this for so long. Why can't i accept this?

"Being with you scares the crap out of me." Maya begins to say as she is hugging herself and looks down at the floor.

[ Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. Im not quite sure where I'm going with this but after seeing the end of the webisode series of champagne supernova, I'm just flat out excited. ]


End file.
